Your Warm Smile
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, fantasi, BoboiboyxYaya, one-shot. Boboiboy adalah seorang monster, suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Yaya. Seorang gadis yang memiliki senyuman hangat yang membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Summary gaje, silahkan baca bila berkenan. RnR! Full warning inside!


**Aku nggak jago bikin tema fantasi. Tapi, sebagian diri ini ingin membuktikan kalau Yaya pun bisa kok ditulis untuk berbagai genre, hanya karena dia berkerudung, itu bukan halangan.**

 **Dan juga, supaya fanfic BoboiboyxYaya lebih banyak lagi...**

 **Tercipta deh fanfic ini. Fanfic ini terinspirasi salah satu chapter dari manga Glass Wings, yang judulnya Firefly. Terus, terinsprasi sedikit dari Kamen Rider OOO dan Kamen Rider Wizard, hoho. Buat monster sendiri susah juga ya, awalnya mau buat vampire atau werewolf tapi itu terlalu biasa *plak**

 **Dan mungkin terinspirasi sedikit dari senyum hangatnya Sakura dari Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

 **Silahkan dinikmati**

 **Warning: AU, BoboiboyxYaya, slight romance, monster! Boboiboy, angst, character death, OOC, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita fanfic ini punya saya *plak**

* * *

 **Your Warm Smile**

Di dunia ini, yang memiliki paham mengenai apa yang benar dan yang salah itu hanya manusia. Manusia yang membuat aturan, moral, hingga tata krama untuk menentukan batasan antara yang benar dan yang salah.

Namun, untuk manusia sendiri, arti salah dan benar berbeda untuk tiap-tiap orang.

Bagaimana dengan makhluk lain?

Makhluk yang tidak memiliki akal seperti hewan cenderung melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan insting mereka. Ketika ada induk hewan yang meninggalkan anaknya karena anaknya itu memiliki tubuh yang sakit, induk hewan itu tidak bisa disebut salah.

Karena yang merisaukan salah dan benar hanyalah manusia semata.

IoI

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut surai hitam yang tampak berkilau keunguan memasuki sebuah bar. Di malam yang dingin dan gelap seperti ini, bar yang penuh sesak dan berbau tak sedap sekalipun bisa menawarkan rasa nyaman atas kehangatan dan penerangannya.

Ia berjalan, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di depan bar.

"Oh, Fang! Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat mangsa lagi?"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit, menatap bartender yang menyugingkan senyuman lebar, sok akrab dengannya.

"Mereka bukan 'mangsa', asal kau tahu," jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ok, ok. Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah membunuh phantom lagi?" ralat sang bartender yang memiliki tubuh gempal dan kulit gelap. Ia membuatkan sang pemuda minuman meskipun sang pemuda tidak memesan, sang bartender sudah tahu apa yang ingin di minum pemuda itu saat ini.

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir dengan serius, meskipun sulit mengetahuinya karena wajahnya selalu tampak serius. "Tidak... ia berhasil melarikan diri."

"Apa? Fang si phantom hunter nomor satu meloloskan seorang phantom? Apa besok mau turun salju?" pekik bartender itu, membuat Fang hanya memutar matanya. Namun, ia tidak memberikan reaksi lain. Matanya bergulir menatap gelapnya langit malam di balik jendela.

"Phantom ini aneh, Gopal."

Bartender bernama Gopal itu mengerjapkan mata.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu phantom yang tertarik dengan sesuatu selain jiwa manusia."

Gopal menyodorkan segelas minuman. Bloody Martini, kesukaan Fang. Anggukan kecil tanda terima kasih dari phantom hunter tersebut kemudian ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan meneguknya sedikit. Bunyi es yang berbenturan dengan gelas kaca mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Masa' sih?" tanya Gopal, tangannya sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas lain.

"Yah... hari ini aku dapat panggilan, ada phantom yang menyerang kediaman Tuan James. Kau tahu?" Fang berhenti sebentar, memberikan kesempatan pada Gopal untuk mengingat.

"Tuan James? Oh penulis tua yang sedikit sinting itu? Yang sedang menulis tentang phantom?" tanya Gopal. Fang mengangguk.

"Ya... awalnya aku pikir akan menemukan rumah penuh mayat tanpa jiwa, tapi ternyata tak satu pun orang kehilangan nyawa mereka di rumah tersebut, hanya kehilangan kesadaran saja. Termasuk Tuan James sendiri. Lalu, aku menemukan phantom itu berada di ruang kerjanya, dan ia sedang membaca buku Tuan James," cerita Fang, matanya menutup sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja ia alami. Tentu ia merasa tak percaya, tapi ia merasa ia tidak bermimpi. Itu semua kenyataan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Gopal keheranan. Fang hanya mendengus.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Lalu, aku menyerang phantom itu, tapi anehnya, dia juga cuma menghindar saja kemudian melarikan diri ke luar jendela," tutup Fang. Meski wajahnya netral, tapi dalam hati ia merasa kalut sudah melepaskan phantom begitu saja.

"Kau yakin dia phantom? Bukan cuma pencuri biasa?" tanya Gopal. Fang mengernyit dan mendelik pada bartender yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu. Sang bartender pun hanya tersenyum gugup ketakutan.

"Aku melihat tato di lehernya, kulitnya putih pucat dan kemampuan fisiknya jelas bukan manusia biasa. Mana ada manusia yang bisa melompat dari lantai tiga dan mendarat tanpa terluka," jelas Fang, mengalihkan amarahnya dari Gopal ke phantom itu kemudian meminum kembali minuman alkoholnya.

Gopal mengangguk paham.

"Lalu? Kau mau memburunya?" tanyanya.

Fang hanya menyugingkan seringainya. "Tentu saja. Belum ada satu pun phantom yang bisa lolos dariku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa phantom itu aneh, tapi..."

Sang phantom hunter meraba sesuatu di balik baju yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kalung yang menggantung di dadanya.

"Semua phantom sama saja. Mereka cuma monster yang harus dibasmi."

Dan dengan itu, sang pemuda bangkit, ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan bar menembus kegelapan malam.

IoI

Di tengah hutan yang begitu gelap dengan pepohonan yang rapat menghalangi sinar matahari masuk, duduk sesosok pemuda bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua yang besar. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan jubah dan tudung menutupi wajahnya. Kulit wajah dan tangannya begitu pucat seperti mayat. Sedangkan rambut dan matanya begitu hitam seperti kegelapan. Ia membetulkan kerah bajunya, sekilas terlihat sebuah tato dengan corak aneh di sana.

Di tangan pemuda tersebut terdapat sebuah buku. Buku tersebut kertasnya berupa perkamen yang tebal kecoklatan dan semua tulisannya ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam. Jemari panjang dengan kuku tajam itu dengan hati-hati membuka lembar demi lembar. Matanya menelurusi setiap kata yang tertulis, bibirnya yang sedikit kebiruan membuat gerakan tanpa suara.

Seperti sedang mengeja.

Matanya kadang mengernyit, kadang ia menjauhkan bukunya dari pandangannya, kadang mendekatkannya sampai hampir menyentuh hidungnya.

Dengan susah payah ia membaca tiap kata di buku tersebut.

' _Phantom merupakan monster yang berasal dari manusia yang kehilangan jiwanya dan tubuhnya dikuasai kekuatan kegelapan. Bagaimana mereka kehilangan jiwa masih berupa teka-teki. Banyak rumor mengatakan, orang-orang yang dihisap jiwanya oleh phantom maka akan menjadi phantom. Tapi, selama ini teori itu belum terbukti kebenarannya. Bagaimana phantom bisa terlahir masih merupakan tanda tanya."_

Pemuda itu membalik halaman itu, wajahnya netral tanpa ekspresi, seakan ia sudah tahu itu semua.

' _Phantom memiliki kekuatan fisik di atas manusia. Kemampuan kesembuhan tubuh mereka juga lebih cepat dari manusia, sebagai gantinya, phantom sangat haus akan jiwa manusia. Mereka memiliki nafsu makan yang tidak terkendali. Meski begitu, penelitian sebelumnya menyebutkan kalau phantom tetap bisa bertahan hidup tanpa jiwa manusia. Hanya mereka akan menjadi lemah, mengamuk tak terkendali dan tersiksa dengan rasa lapar mereka.'_

Pemuda itu membalik halaman itu lagi. Ia juga melewati halaman-halaman yang berisi gambar yang menjelaskan kekuatan fisik phantom.

' _Phantom hanya bisa dibunuh dengan senjata yang terbuat dari perak yang sudah disucikan.'_

Pemuda itu membalik halaman itu lagi. Ia juga melewati halaman-halaman berisi gambar berbagai senjata dan juga tata cara menyucikan perak.

Halaman demi halaman ia buka, ia baca, ia lewati. Kebanyakan isi buku itu berupa catatan tentang penyerangan phantom yang tercatat di sejarah, berbagai phantom yang berhasil dibunuh bahkan dijadikan penelitian. Semua hal yang tidak ia butuhkan.

Wajahnya menjadi muram, meski tetap tanpa ekspresi. Namun kemudian, ia menemukan selembar halaman yang terpisah dari buku, tidak dijahit dengan halaman yang lain.

' _Ada legenda mengatakan bahwa phantom bisa kembali menjadi manusia bila ia menghisap jiwa manusia suci. Tapi, legenda ini belum terbukti kebenarannya.'_

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Mata pemuda itu membelalak, ia tak percaya dan membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali sampai ia yakin itu lah yang tertulis.

Tangan pucat itu menggenggam kertas tersebut dengan erat.

Sesaat kekagetannya berubah mejadi rasa lega namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi rasa muram.

"Manusia suci...? Itu artinya aku masih harus membunuh manusia...?" gumamnya sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, pemuda itu pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. Ia membuang buku yang ia bawa karena sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, meski bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

IoI

Senandung lembut terdengar di balik pepohonan, berasal dari seorang gadis yang memakai kerudung dan pakaian serba tertutup. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah keranjang berisi berbagai tanaman. Sambil bersenandung ia mengarungi hutan tanpa rasa takut.

Namun kemudian ia mendengar sebuah geraman, kemudian sebuah tapak kaki.

Gadis itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat sesosok serigala yang entah sejak kapan, sudah berada di belakangnya. Mata lapar serigala itu menandakan, hewan tersebut datang bukan untuk bermain dengannya.

Gadis itu segera lari secepat yang ia bisa. Meski itu sulit, karena tak mudah berlari di hutan yang memiliki medan berat.

"Kyaaa!" Gadis itu tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Ia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk mendapatkan gigitan dari serigala yang mengejarnya. Namun, tak terjadi apapun, ia membuka matanya dan melihat serigala itu sedang menggeram ketakutan.

Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat ke arah sesuatu yang dipandang serigala tersebut.

Seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri sambil menatap serigala itu tajam. Entah kenapa, serigala itu akhirnya melarikan diri, terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Terima kasih...," ucap gadis itu pelan, merasa tak percaya ia baru saja lolos dari maut. Tak sering ia bertemu dengan orang lain di hutan yang terkenal angker dan berbahaya ini.

"...sama-sama," gumam pemuda itu dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas. Matanya hampir terbayang oleh tudung jubahnya. Namun, gadis itu bisa melihat pemuda itu tampak aneh, seperti tidak sehat. Napasnya berat, tubuhnya berkeringat dan kulitnya sangat pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu, secara insting mendekat. Namun, pemuda itu mundur, membuat sang gadis berhenti di tempatnya.

"Uhm... di dekat sini ada pondok, kau bisa beristirahat di sana. Aku Yaya, kau?" tanya gadis itu dengan lebih lembut, tak lupa menyugingkan senyuman hangat. Pemuda di depannya punya penampilan yang aneh dan mencurigakan, tapi ia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Boboiboy."

Yaya tersenyum kecil, menelan tawanya. Untuk orang yang mencurigakan, ia mempunya nama yang aneh dan terdengar lucu.

"Mari, kuantar kau ke pondok, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," tawar Yaya lagi dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menemukannya sendiri," tolak pemuda itu dengan dingin. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, namun tak bisa melawan. Pemuda itu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya, langkah kakinya seperti tidak bersuara. Sang gadis hanya diam di tempat memandang punggung pemuda tersebut yang dengan segera menghilang di balik pepohonan.

IoI

Di sebuah pondok yang tampak mengerikan, lapuk dan terbengkalai, Boboiboy berbaring di atas tumpukan kain lapuk sebagai alas dengan mata menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan rembulan yang menerangi malam.

Kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis yang ia temui tadi siang.

Namanya Yaya kalau tidak salah.

Bukan kecantikan atau pakaian tertutupnya yang menarik perhatian Boboiboy. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang beda dari gadis tersebut. Hanya saja, Boboiboy tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan manusia seperti itu.

Boboiboy menutup matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa lapar tak tertahankan yang menghantui pikirannya. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia sudah mendekati ambang batas. Ia tidak tahu ia bisa bertahan sampai kapan sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah kembali dan mengulang lingkaran setan yang mengerikan itu.

Tapi, meski ia seorang phantom, Boboiboy menolak untuk menghisap jiwa manusia sekuat yang ia bisa.

Pemuda, tidak, phantom itu meringkuk di atas kain, matanya bergulir, dengan kosong menatap jauh. Kemudian perlahan tertutup dengan bayang-bayang sosok gadis itu di sudut pikirannya.

IoI

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja?"

Boboiboy menatap gadis yang baru saja muncul di pondok tempat ia tinggal sementara dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanyanya.

Yaya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Soalnya kau kemarin kelihatan kurang sehat. Ini, aku bawa makanan, minuman, juga obat."

Gadis itu meletakkan satu persatu barang yang ia bawa dari keranjangnya. Boboiboy hanya menatap sendu. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawabnya, meski terkesan dingin tapi itu jujur.

Yaya kemudian menatapnya, kelihatan sedikit terluka namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu... apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy hanya diam menatap gadis di depannya. Biasanya, meski tidak sadar, secara insting alami, manusia tidak akan mau berdekatan dengan phantom. Tapi, entah gadis ini bodoh atau terlalu naif, atau mungkin keduanya, ia tampaknya bersikeras untuk tidak meninggalkan phantom itu sendiri.

Sayang gadis itu tidak tahu kalau hanya dengan ia berada di depan Boboiboy, membuat rasa lapar phantom itu menyerangnya makin ganas.

Tapi, Boboiboy menekan rasa lapar itu. Kalau memang gadis itu ingin membantunya, maka ia tak akan menolak.

"Apa di desa tempatmu tinggal ada buku mengenai phantom?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya kelihatan terkejut, mungkin tak menyangka Boboiboy akan menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja, phantom adalah monster yang ditakuti, tabu bahkan cenderung dihindari untuk disebut.

"Uhm... kurasa ada beberapa buku-buku lama tentang phantom milik tetua desa... kau membutuhkannya?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. Menghadapi satu orang gadis akan jauh lebih mudah daripada harus masuk ke desa yang penuh manusia. Boboiboy tak yakin ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Baiklah, biar kuambilkan," balas Yaya. Boboiboy hanya diam menatapnya, sedikit bingung kenapa gadis di depannya ini tak curiga ataupun bertanya kenapa ia mau buku-buku tersebut.

"Kau istirahat dan makanlah, supaya cepat sembuh," kata Yaya lagi sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi. Senyuman hangatnya seperti menggelitik dada Boboiboy. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tidak alami. Normalnya, tak ada manusia yang tersenyum pada phantom.

Tapi wajarlah, Boboiboy menarik kerah bajunya yang menyembunyikan tato kegelapan tanda ia seorang phantom.

Jika Yaya tahu ia seorang phantom, gadis itu tentu tak akan tersenyum padanya.

IoI

Tidak sulit bagi Yaya untuk mendapatkan buku-buku yang diminta Boboiboy. Karena jujur saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia meminjam buku-buku ini. Jadi, tidak ada masalah besar, hanya pandangan tajam dari tetua desa yang sudah terbiasa ia terima.

Yaya menelusuri jalan setapak di hutan sebelum akhirnya menemukan pondok tua dan terbengkalai tempat Boboiboy menginap sementara. Sebenarnya, gadis itu ingin menawarkan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik di desa. Tapi, Yaya tidak bodoh. Ia bisa tahu Boboiboy hanya bisa mentolerir sedikit keberadaan gadis itu, ia tampaknya tak akan suka berada di desa yang banyak orang.

"Boboiboy? Kau ada?" Yaya masuk ke dalam pondok, pintu pondok itu sudah hancur jadi ia tak bisa mengetuk. Yaya menemukan Boboiboy masih di posisi yang sama, setengah terbaring di atas kain dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Makanan, minuman dan obat yang ia bawa sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Antara Boboiboy mengkonsumsinya atau membuangnya. Yaya berusaha percaya Boboiboy mengkonsumsinya, meski dugaannya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Ini buku-buku yang kau minta," Yaya meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa tak jauh dari Boboiboy, namun masih memberikan jarak aman. Ia ingat bagaimana reaksi Boboiboy kemarin saat ia berusaha mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih...," balasnya lirih. Yaya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sama-sama."

Boboiboy mengambil salah satu buku, kemudian matanya bergulir pada Yaya yang tetap di tempatnya.

"Uhm... besok aku akan kembali, istirahatlah...," kata Yaya dengan kikuk. Separuh hatinya ia ingin tetap menemani pemuda itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya tertarik ke Boboiboy. Mungkin karena pemuda itu tampak sakit, mungkin karena ia terlihat aneh, mungkin karena keduanya, entahlah, tapi Yaya sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia menyugingkan kembali senyuman pada Boboiboy sebelum berbalik pergi.

IoI

Hari demi hari berlanjut, Boboiboy sekarang memiliki rutinitas yang cenderung sama. Ia akan membaca, atau lebih tepatnya, berusaha membaca buku-buku yang dibawakan Yaya. Bukan salahnya, tapi penglihatan phantom tidak sebagus rumor yang beredar. Warna-warna memudar dan banyak detil kecil yang mudah terlewatkan.

Setelah berusaha membaca buku, Yaya akan datang menjelang siang, membawakan makanan dan minuman meski tak pernah Boboiboy sentuh. Gadis itu kerap mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Boboiboy kadang menanggapinya dengan dingin, kadang ia juga mendengarkan gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau membaca buku-buku ini? Apa kau tertarik dengan phantom?" tanya Yaya akhirnya, pertanyaan yang sudah ditunggu Boboiboy sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Sayang gadis itu tak tahu kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Boboiboy, tak berbohong. Kebanyakan buku-buku ini tak memuat hal yang ia inginkan, tapi ia tetap membacanya dengan teliti karena takut ada yang terlewatkan.

"Kalau begitu kita sama! Wah senangnya! Akhirnya aku menemukan juga orang yang tertarik pada phantom," pekik Yaya senang, membuat Boboiboy agak kaget.

Sang phantom menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau tertarik pada phantom?"

Yaya mengangguk, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Mereka selalu duduk dengan posisi yang kurang lebih sama, tetap ada jarak aman yang memisahkan mereka dan Boboiboy senang Yaya tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya lebih dari ini.

Bau tubuh manusia mudah membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Iya, aku tertarik dengan phantom. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan phantom langsung, hanya dari jauh saja sekali. Tapi, semua orang di desa takut, jadi tidak pernah mau membicarakan soal phantom."

Boboiboy tidak heran dengan hal itu, kebanyakan manusia memang seperti itu. Masih jauh lebih baik dari manusia yang menangkap phantom dan menjadikan mereka bahan penelitian.

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada phantom?" tanya Boboiboy, karena Yaya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti peneliti yang sinting seperti James. Kakek tua itu sedikit mengerikan bahkan untuk Boboiboy.

"Uhm... entah kenapa, aku merasa kasihan pada phantom..."

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kasihan?" Boboiboy baru pertama kali mendengar hal seperti ini. Ada orang yang kasihan pada phantom? Rasanya sulit dipercaya.

"Bagaimana ya... saat aku melihat phantom dari jauh waktu itu, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa mereka hidup dan bahagia. Maksudku, phantom tidak bisa disalahkan meski mereka mengisap jiwa manusia. Manusia juga memakan hewan dan tumbuhan. Tapi, phantom... entah kenapa seperti tersiksa di mataku...," jawab Yaya dengan lirih. Matanya terlihat sendu, membuat Boboiboy bingung, bertanya-tanya apakah gadis ini tulus memikirkan phantom seperti itu.

"Karena mereka memang tidak hidup. Phantom itu monster yang terlahir dari manusia yang kehilangan jiwanya," jelas Boboiboy, merasakan ironi karena ia sendiri adalah phantom.

"Kalau begitu... kenapa mereka terus menghisap jiwa manusia?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy menutup buku di tangannya perlahan. Matanya menatap ke lantai yang berdebu dan berlubang.

"Karena mereka tidak memiliki jiwa, secara insting mereka ingin mendapatkan jiwa. Tapi, jiwa manusia biasa tidak bisa mengisi tubuh phantom yang dikuasai kegelapan, karena itu mereka terus haus akan jiwa manusia. Setidaknya... begitu yang aku baca," jawab Boboiboy. Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa lapar yang menghantuinya setiap saat.

"Kalau begitu, phantom tidak bisa puas?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Boboiboy menatap ke luar jendela, dimana matahari bersinar di langit yang biru meski langit biru itu tampak kelabu di mata phantom itu.

"Ya, mereka tidak akan bisa puas."

Boboiboy menutup matanya. Itulah kenyataan pahitnya. Phantom akan terus menerus merasa lapar, selamanya. Tapi, rasa lapar itu tidak akan bisa berganti dengan rasa puas.

Mungkin, itu perwujudan dari tubuhnya yang haus akan jiwa...

"Padahal mereka awalnya manusia...," gumam Yaya lirih. Boboiboy menoleh padanya dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan phantom? Maksudku... bukan kah mereka itu sebenarnya 'sakit'? Mungkin ada cara untuk menyembuhkan mereka...," kata Yaya lagi.

Boboiboy menutup matanya, itu juga yang sedang ia cari.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan phantom? Phantom cuma monster, mereka sudah bukan lagi manusia," balas Boboiboy.

Kecuali dirinya. Ya, Boboiboy adalah sebuah anomali, sebuah kejanggalan, ia seharusnya phantom yang tidak pernah ada. Ia adalah seorang phantom yang masih tetap memiliki rasa kemanusiaan dan juga sebagian ingatannya saat menjadi manusia. Semua itu yang menghentikannya jadi monster penghisap jiwa selama ini.

Karena itu ia ingin kembali jadi manusia, ia mau terbebas dari rasa lapar yang menyiksa ini, terlebih ia tak tega menghisap jiwa manusia. Meski ada kalanya ia menyerah, saat ia sudah terlalu lapar dan akal sehatnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh insting tubuhnya. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan phantom yang lain, Boboiboy sangat jarang mengkonsumi jiwa manusia.

Dan ia ingin berhenti.

"Karena... kupikir semua makhluk hidup itu berhak untuk bahagia. Aku tidak tahu apakah phantom itu makhluk hidup atau bukan, tapi menurutku phantom juga berhak untuk bahagia. Jika mereka tidak bisa bahagia dengan menghisap jiwa manusia, maka mereka bisa bahagia kalau menjadi manusia lagi kan?" tanya Yaya kemudian tersenyum hangat pada Boboiboy.

Teori yang aneh yang sulit dicerna oleh Boboiboy. Namun, phantom itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Bahagia...?

Boboiboy bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah semua itu yang selama ini mendorongnya untuk menjalani semua ini? Terus menerus melawan insting alami tubuhnya, menyiksa dirinya dengan rasa lapar, tak kenal lelah berusaha mencari cara untuk kembali menjadi manusia. Apa itu semua karena ia ingin bahagia?

Boboiboy berusaha mengingat ingatannya saat ia masih manusia biasa. Sayang ingatannya terlalu samar, ia tidak bisa mengingat bahagia itu seperti apa rasanya...

IoI

"Bagaimana? Di sini indah kan? Ini alasannya kenapa aku sering masuk ke hutan."

Yaya tersenyum melihat Boboiboy memandang tempat mereka berada sekarang. Di sebuah padang bunga di pinggir danau. Tak banyak orang tahu soal tempat ini dan hanya Boboiboy saja yang pernah Yaya ajak kemari.

Pemuda itu terus terlihat sakit, makanya Yaya pikir, mungkin dengan mengubah suasana, ia bisa merasa lebih baik.

Mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Boboiboy kembali membaca bukunya, tampak tak tertarik dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sementara Yaya mulai terbiasa dengan heningnya pemuda tersebut, mengambil bunga-bunga di sekitarnya dan merangkainya jadi satu.

"Kau tahu... kadang aku berpikir, manusia itu aneh. Mereka memakan makhluk hidup lain, bahkan menternakkan hewan dan menanam tumbuhan hanya untuk mengkonsuminya, tapi mereka menganggap phantom yang menghisap jiwa manusia itu jahat," ucap Yaya.

Hanya Boboiboy yang ia bisa ajak bicara tentang topik seperti ini. Pemuda itu tampaknya memiliki pandangan yang netral akan kehidupan.

"Salah dan benar hanya dirisaukan manusia, makhluk lain tidak merisaukan hal semacam itu," jawab Boboiboy tanpa mendongak dari bukunya.

Yaya mengangguk, bunga-bunga di tangannya terangkai satu demi satu.

"Kadang aku merasa tidak tega juga... memakan makhluk hidup...," gumam Yaya.

Boboiboy berhenti membaca sebentar dan menatap Yaya.

"Tapi, kata ibuku, ada cara untuk menghargai makhluk hidup yang sudah kita makan. Karena kita memakan mereka, yang sesama makhluk hidup, maka kita harus hidup sebaik mungkin demi bagian mereka juga. Dengan begitu, itu artinya kita menghargai hidup makhluk hidup yang sudah kita makan," jawab Yaya, selesai merangkai bunga di tangannya.

"Yah mungkin... itu cuma alasan saja supaya manusia tidak merasa berdosa...," tambah Yaya lagi dengan senyuman miris. Ia berdiri, kemudian dengan hati-hati tanpa menyentuh Boboiboy, meletakkan karangan bunga berbentuk mahkota di kepalanya. Pemuda itu tertegun sebentar dan Yaya tersenyum padanya.

"Karena itu kurasa, phantom tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan manusia..."

Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu pula Yaya.

Gadis itu tidak bodoh, tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup tanpa makan dan minum berhari-hari. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yaya tahu yang sebenarnya. Namun, selama Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apapun, Yaya juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa melupakan kenyataan itu sebentar.

Kenyataan kalau Boboiboy itu adalah seorang phantom.

IoI

Boboiboy harus pergi. Ia sudah tidak berlama-lama lagi. Semua buku sudah selesai ia baca dan lagi-lagi, yang ia temukan hanya legenda soal menghisap jiwa manusia suci bisa mengembalikannya menjadi manusia. Tapi, tidak ada keterangan manusia suci itu seperti apa dan ada dimana.

Bukan berarti Boboiboy juga ingin menghisap jiwa manusia suci...

Dan lagi...

Boboiboy memikirkan Yaya.

Sosok Yaya perlahan mulai berubah di pikirannya. Dari sosok gadis asing menjadi... entahlah... Boboiboy tidak bisa mengerti.

Phantom bukan makhluk sosial, biasanya phantom adalah makhluk yang lebih senang bergerak dan tinggal sendiri.

Tapi, Boboiboy bukan phantom yang normal.

Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Sebagian dari hatinya merasa berat untuk pergi.

Senyuman Yaya membuatnya terus merasa aneh. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat, senyumannya bisa menekan rasa lapar Boboiboy. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama dan Boboiboy sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

Karena itu ia harus pergi.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan kendali kemudian...

Menghisap jiwa Yaya.

IoI

"Apa kau melihat seorang pemuda, dengan tinggi hampir sama denganku, berambut hitam pendek, berkulit pucat dan menggunakan jubah serta tudung hitam?"

Yaya berhenti berjalan, ia menoleh menatap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berkaca mata. Ada sebuah pedang yang tersarung rapi di pinggangnya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Yaya bisa tahu pekerjaan pemuda di depannya ini.

Phantom hunter...

Orang yang bekerja dengan membunuh phantom. Terkadang demi uang, terkadang demi alasan pribadi. Banyak orang yang menganggap phantom hunter seperti pahlawan, tapi Yaya tidak pernah suka dengan phantom hunter.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Yaya kemudian berbalik. Ia harus menemui Boboiboy dan memberinya peringatan soal pemuda ini. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Boboiboy...

Namun, sebelum Yaya pergi, phantom hunter itu menarik lengannya.

"Kau tahu."

Yaya hanya mendelik padanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Namun adu pandang mereka terhenti oleh teriakan seorang warga desa.

"ADA PHANTOOOM! IA MENGHISAP JIWA LAILA!"

Yaya dan pemuda itu terkejut, melupakan satu sama lain. Penduduk desa menjadi ribut, panik dan berteriak tak terkendali. Ada yang marah, ada juga yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ia harus dihentikan," ujar sang phantom hunter, melepaskan Yaya dan beralih ke penduduk desa yang memberikan kabar. Yaya hanya terpaku di tempat, dalam hati sulit mempercayai Boboiboy yang melakukan itu. Mungkin phantom lain? Tapi, Yaya tahu kondisi Boboiboy yang terus lemah selama ini juga rasa lapar yang menghantui matanya.

Gadis itu berbalik pergi, meninggallkan desa dan masuk ke dalam hutan.

IoI

Boboiboy paling benci saat-saat seperti ini.

Saat dimana ia tersadar, ia menemukan seseorang tergolek tanpa nyawa dengan pandangan kosong ke arahnya. Pandangan mata tanpa jiwa yang menyalahkannya.

Boboiboy segera tahu, ia pasti lepas kendali lagi. Saat ia berusaha pergi dengan tubuh kelaparan, lemas dan mencapai batasnya, mungkin ia bertemu dengan gadis muda ini dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sang phantom bangkit dan segera pergi. Samar-samar ia bisa ingat, gadis ini tidak sendirian tadi. Jadi pasti gadis ini akan ditemukan dengan cepat, ia tak perlu merisaukan mayatnya. Boboiboy harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum orang-orang menemukannya, sebelum phantom hunter datang...

Sebelum Yaya melihatnya...

Karena sudah mengkonsumsi jiwa manusia, tubuhnya jadi lebih baik dan lebih mudah digerakkan. Sang phantom bergerak cepat menembus pepohonan. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana ia pergi, yang ia tahu ia hanya harus pergi sejauh mungkin, arah tidak jadi masalah.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat sebuah panah melesat dan menggores pipinya. Rasa terbakar pada lukanya, membuat Boboiboy segera tahu kalau panah itu terbuat dari perak. Ia kemudian berhenti dan berbalik, menatap sosok yang pernah ia temui sebelum beberapa hari yang lalu.

Phantom hunter yang mengenakan kacamata, memiliki mata sipit dan juga menggunakan pedang. Tapi, di tangannya juga terdapat bowgun dari besi.

Meski kemudian ia melemparkan bowgun itu ke arah lain.

"Ternyata kau memang phantom... yang harus dimusnahkan...," kata pemuda itu dengan nada rendah. Boboiboy bisa merasakan nada yang sarat dengen kebencian dan kemarahan yang tenang. Meski rasanya Boboiboy tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini, tapi ia tahu banyak phantom hunter yang membenci semua phantom secara general.

Segera setelah pedang perak itu terlepas dari sarungnya, pemuda itu segera menyerang Boboiboy.

Untuk manusia, ia termasuk kategori yang kuat dan cepat, Boboiboy tahu itu ketika ia bertemu dengan phantom hunter ini di rumah penulis tua itu.

Padahal ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus segera pergi...

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu mencuri buku Tuan James, tapi kau memang phantom biasa yang haus jiwa manusia...," ujar phantom hunter itu lagi. Boboiboy hanya diam mendengarnya.

Sudah cukup baginya menghisap jiwa manusia, ia tidak ingin melukai manusia secara sengaja. Karena itu, Boboiboy hanya menghindar, menepis namun tidak pernah menyerang balik.

Tentu saja, lama kelamaan pemuda di depannya terlihat kesal. Kebencian dan kemarahan yang awalnya dibalut ketenangan berubah menjadi lebih agresif.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerang balik!?" serunya.

Boboiboy hanya diam, tidak merasa ia perlu menjawab. Sekalipun ia mencoba untuk menjawab, pemuda di depannya ini tak akan mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau tipe phantom langka yang memiliki otak, makanya kau harus dibunuh secepat mungkin!" seru pemuda itu lagi.

Boboiboy berkelit, serangan pemuda itu menjadi lebih tidak teratur, tapi semakin berbahaya.

"Monster seperti kalian harus musnah dari muka bumi ini! Supaya tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang meninggal sia-sia hanya untuk pelampiasan rasa lapar kalian yang tidak ada batasnya!" teriak sang phantom hunter itu.

Sudah jelas, phantom hunter ini memburu phantom karena alasan personal.

Boboiboy sendiri bukannya tidak merasa bersalah.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin berhenti, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Kadang, ia merasa hidupnya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah kalau saja ia seperti phantom-phantom lainnya yang kehilangan semua akal sehat mereka serta kemanusiaan mereka. Akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia hanya dikuasai insting belaka.

Tapi tidak, ia diberi rasa kemanusiaan, yang meski samar, tapi tetap ada dan membuatnya tersiksa sepanjang waktu oleh rasa bersalah.

Ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa menjadi phantom, ia juga tidak begitu ingat masa lalunya saat menjadi manusia. Tapi, apakah ia melakukan dosa dan ini adalah hukuman baginya?

"Karena makhluk seperti kalian, Ying... Ying!" pekik phantom hunter ini, aura kebencian dan kemarahan sudah tak terbendung lagi dan mengalir deras. Boboiboy tidak bisa menatap mata phantom hunter tersebut dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Mungkin, ia yang selama ini bodoh, berusaha mencari-cari cara untuk kembali menjadi manusia. Sedangkan, selama waktu ia mencari cara itu, ia terus menghisap jiwa manusia. Bahkan untuk kembali menjadi manusia, ia juga harus menghisap jiwa manusia suci.

Berapa banyak nyawa yang harus melayang demi dirinya yang tidak punya arti hidup?

Bukankah sebenarnya lebih mudah untuk melepaskan semuanya begitu saja. Ia yang tak punya alasan untuk berjuang sejauh ini...

Dan lagi... sosok gadis yang menemani dirinya akhir-akhir ini... entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit merasa puas. Mungkin, itu rasanya bahagia... entahlah, tapi Boboiboy merasa itu cukup.

Boboiboy berhenti menghindar. Ia menutup matanya dan menanti sebilah pedang menghunus tubuhnya.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Tapi, yang ia rasakan adalah sesosok tubuh yang menghantam dirinya dengan bau sangat familiar.

Saat ia membuka matanya, Boboiboy tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Yaya jatuh tersungkur ke pelukannya dengan sebuah pedang yang menancap di punggungnya. Di ujung pedang itu, sang phantom hunter terlhat syok dan mematung tak bergerak.

"Yaya?" suara Boboiboy pecah. Ia merasakan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Yaya, tubuh gadis itu lemah terkulai di dadanya.

"Yaya!" panggil Boboiboy lebih keras, ia meraba wajah gadis itu yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Akhirnya kedua mata gadis itu terbuka, meski dipenuhi rasa sakit.

"Untunglah... aku sempat...," gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan bicara, perdarahan ini harus dihentikan...," Boboiboy berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Baguslah phantom hunter itu tidak langsung mencabut pedangnya. Sang pemuda di depannya tampaknya sadar dari syoknya.

"Uuuh... aku akan mencari tanaman obat untuk menghentikan perdarahan, kau jaga dia!" seru phantom hunter itu, dengan panik segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sebuah ironi di saat seperti ini phantom hunter itu mempercayakan sesuatu seperti itu pada seorang phantom, tapi Boboiboy tidak memikirkannya.

"Yaya... Yaya bertahanlah...," pintanya pada gadis yang semakin lemas di pelukannya. Yaya menggeleng padanya dan tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang terus menghangatkan hati Boboiboy yang sudah mati.

"Tidak... aku...," Yaya berusaha bergerak, membuat Boboiboy panik. Darah yang mengalir begitu banyak semakin Yaya berusaha bergerak.

Kedua tangan Yaya yang bergetar, meraba kedua pipi Boboiboy. "Aku... ingin kau bahagia... aku selalu melihat... penderitaan di matamu...," gumamnya.

"Sudahlah Yaya, kumohon berhenti bicara. Jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku tak pantas menerimanya, kumohon jangan mati demi diriku," pinta Boboiboy, hampir memohon. Sayang phantom tidak bisa menangis, karena ia ingin menangis sekarang. Tidak ada rasa lapar dan rasa bersalah yang mampu menandingi rasa sakit dan takutnya sekarang.

Ia tidak butuh menjadi seorang manusia, ia sama sekali tidak butuh hal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa lapar yang terus menyerangnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya.

Ia ingin gadis ini hidup. Meski tak di sampingnya. Ia ingin gadis ini terus hidup dan ia bisa terus membayangkan senyumannya yang hangat, yang membuatnya perlahan mengerti arti hidup.

Namun kemudian, Yaya mengecup bibirnya, membuat Boboiboy terpaku. Lalu terjadi sensai yang aneh, sensasi yang Boboiboy kenal tapi benci.

"Hiduplah... bahagilah... demi diriku..."

Dan senyuman hangat itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum Yaya tergolek lemas di pelukan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy merasakan sesuatu yang biasanya ia rasakan bila ia menghisap jiwa manusia. Ada energi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi kali ini...

"Yaya?"

Yaya tak bergerak di pelukannya. Boboiboy menjadi panik.

"Yaya! Yaya-"

Mata Boboiboy membelalak. Ia menjerit kesakitan saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihantam rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Badannya bergetar hebat dan pandangannya memudar. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh terbaring di atas tanah.

IoI

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada di sana?"

Boboiboy menoleh dengan lirih, menatap sang phantom hunter, Fang, menatapnya dengan tajam. Kemudian Boboiboy hanya berbalik lagi, menatap sebuah nisan di depan matanya yang dipenuhi karangan bunga, yang terus diterpa hujan yang lebat.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhku?" tanya Boboiboy, tidak menatap Fang, hanya terus menatap nisan tersebut.

"Aku tidak membunuh manusia... atau lebih tepatnya, tidak lagi..."

Boboiboy menutup matanya dan menatap awan kelabu di atas kepalanya.

Ini yang sedari dulu ia inginkan dan ia cari.

Menjadi manusia...

Tapi, ternyata seperti ini. Ingatannya sebelum menjadi manusia tidak kembali, ia tetap tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi phantom, ia juga tidak ingat apakah ada orang-orang yang ia miliki sebelum menjadi phantom.

Dibandingkan semua ini... Yaya...

Seharusnya dia yang pergi... seharusnya dia yang meninggalkan dunia ini. Makhluk yang tak punya arti hidup seperti dirinya... sudah cukup puas dengan kebahagiaan kecil yang Yaya berikan padanya. Hanya dengan senyuman itu... sudah cukup...

Tapi kenapa Yaya justru memberikan jiwanya padanya... Bahkan siapa yang menyangka Yaya ternyata manusia suci meski Boboiboy pernah curiga... Atau siapa yang menyangka Yaya tahu cara memberikan jiwanya pada Boboiboy karena sudah pasti sang phantom tak akan mau menghisap jiwa Yaya...

Apa Yaya sudah tahu semua ini? Apa ia sudah tahu dari awal dan merencanakan semua ini?

Boboiboy tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Karena orang yang ia kasihi sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menyia-nyiakan nyawa gadis itu kan?"

Boboiboy mendengus dan berbalik pada Fang.

"Aku lebih baik menjadi phantom lagi dibanding menyia-nyiakan jiwa Yaya...," jawab Boboiboy. Ia harus tegar, meski yang ia paling inginkan saat ini adalah ikut pergi bersama Yaya...

Tapi, demi menghargai hidup yang sudah Yaya berikan padanya...

"Aku akan terus mencari cara untuk mengubah phantom menjadi manusia, selain dengan..." Boboiboy menutup matanya, sudah jelas Fang mengerti apa yang ia maksud. "...karena itu juga yang Yaya inginkan."

"Masih ada misteri dibalik lahirnya phantom dan juga soal manusia suci, kalau dtelusuri, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu," tambah Boboiboy.

"Yah... selamat mencari, karena aku juga akan terus melakukan apa yang selama ini kulakukan," balas Fang.

Boboiboy tidak memberi komentar. Begitu pula Fang terhadapnya.

Mereka berdua berpisah, menuju arah yang berlawanan. Boboiboy menatap langit dan menyadari hujan sudah reda, mentari muncul dari balik awan yang gelap.

Demi jiwa Yaya yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya saat ini...

Ia akan terus berjuang hidup sebaik yang ia bisa, sampai nanti ia bisa melihat senyuman hangat itu kembali. Suatu saat nanti.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Romancenya nggak kerasa... yah, emang fanfic ini nggak romance banget**

 **Sori kalau bagian fantasinya malah rada musingin. Hah... sudahlah...**

 **Silahkan reviewnya... ada yang minat side-story soal Fang dan Ying? *plak**

 **Review bila berkenan**


End file.
